Grand Line Conquerers
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Will the story of the Straw Hat Pirates and the fate of the Grand Line Change if a new captain takes up the most famous Hat in the World? Naruto Harem Crew(not all)/Devil Fruit. Lemon Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN EDITED, Please make sure to read it again to spot these edits as I added a few extra scenes that, at least in my opinion, makes the chapter a bit more grounded. Sorry if this dissapoints people. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **A better version of Chapter One and yes, while a slight majority of it might be the same as the previous version, this version has a few extra scenes added in between the chapters, and of course, at the very end of the chapter with an even more satisfying reveal of Naruto's powers and **corrections**. Sorry for the guise of posting it in 'Chapter Two' but it's the only way I could have drawn attention to the chapter without deleting the story and the reviews generated. **PLEASE READ IT TO SEE THE ERRORS CORRECTED. **

.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

.

Two figures let the wind guide them as they sailed freely on their small sailboat on the quiet waters of the East Blue.

"Woo-hoo!" one grinned. "The weather sure is nice today!"

This was Naruto Uzumaki: a tall muscular young man with a mane of gravity defying spiky blond hair, a pair of cerulean blue eyes, a trio of whisker marks on each of his cheeks and an outfit that consists of a pair of toeless boot sandals, a pair of ankle length orange pants (that had bandages wrapped around its right knee were a small pouch rested) a black long sleeve uniform jacket with orange zipper and buttons on the waist and folded up sleeves, and of course, a red armband that had a crest with nothing but a black swirl drawn on a red background which was wrapped around his left bicep.

"If we maintain course," the other added. "We'll reach the marine bases island soon."

He, the other that spoke, was Coby and at the moment, the pair headed towards the Yotsuba Island Region where a Marine base was currently rooted because Naruto was interested in adding one of the prisoners located there to his Pirate Crew, and Coby was interested in joining the Marine Corps.

And as for how these two met, you ask?

_Well… _

During the latest raid on a Cruise Ship by the Pirate Crew where he was serving as (at the time) an unwilling Cabin Boy, Coby ended up having to carry a rather heavy barrel down to the storage unit of the ship he was living on unwillingly only drop to his ass in surprise when the barrel exploded to reveal the form of none other than Naruto Uzumaki who explained to him that he ended up taking cover within the barrel when his boat was unfortunately caught by the rough currents of a whirlpool that sprung up out of nowhere.

When asked why he was sailing in the first place, Naruto revealed to the cabin boy that his goal was to become the King of Pirates, and if it wasn't for the fact that he said it with an air of confidence that drew you to him, the fact that he trained for years because he, the blond, knew how difficult claiming the Pirate King title was going to be, and the fact that he easily destroyed Avilda and her Crew shortly after confronting them thus freeing he, Coby, from his slavery the said former cabin boy in question wouldn't have believed Naruto was capable of the said feat in question.

_Becoming Pirate King. _

When asked what his dream was, Coby revealed that he was hoping to join the Marines and become a Marine Admiral before Avilda captured him. In fact, they captured him when he had just left his home Island to achieve his dream and until Naruto came and freed him, he, Coby, thought that he was going to remain Avilda's captive for a very long time and for that he was grateful to, and supportive of the blond and his dream, especially because the blond revealed to him that on Yotsuba Island, their current destination, there was a Marine Base outpost that Coby could join.

Coby, in return, revealed to him that there was a dangerous man rumored to be sailing around those parts; and was probably already on the Island they were heading towards so they needed to be careful not to encounter him especially seeing as said man in question hunted Pirates like Naruto for a hobby.

_Roronoah Zoro was the man's name. _

And when Naruto heard about the said male in question, rather than feel intimidated by Coby's story, he was excited, because unlike Coby he, the blond, saw a potential crewmate in Zoro who could help him achieve his dream of becoming the King of Pirates; that is, if the rumors about said swordsman in question were true and not hersay and honestly, the blond hoped it was the former.

"Naruto-san please reconsider." Coby's voice continued, pulling his friends out of his thoughts. "Having someone like Zoro in your crew could mean bad news for you!"

"Well we won't know about that until we actually meet him, right?" Naruto folded his hands behind his head. "Hmm I wonder what kind of person this Zoro really is; and I wonder if he's just as strong as the rumors say."

"Well I guess we're about to find out." this, Coby said with a gulp as his eyes were glued on the Island in the Horizon. "Naruto-san, are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yup!" a grinning Naruto pumped his right fist. "Full speed ahead Coby: Land Ho!"

Eventually the pair arrived at the ports of Yotsuba Island and after they docked and secured their ship, hopped off of it, and took in their surroundings with varied expressions on their faces, Naruto decided that before he was going to achieve his dream, he was going to help Coby achieve his and with that in mind, the pair, with Naruto leading a Coby who (kind of) did well to hide how excited and nervous he was, headed towards the Marine HeadQuarters.

"Hey Naruto-san, please forget about getting him to join your crew." the pink haired boy, however, wasn't too afraid to speak to his friend. "What if he turns out to be as bad as rumors make him out to be?"

"And again, we won't know until we meet him right?" the blond replied. "Sure most rumors might have a grain of salt in them but until they're proven, they're just that: rumors. I'm eager to see if the rumors about Roronoa Zoro are true - that is if he was captured by the marines and locked up in their base - aren't you?"

"I… suppose." a quiet Coby muttered, easily noting how quickly the people flinched at the mention of Zoro's name from the mouth of the blond who, at the moment, was buying a pear from a scared vendor. It wasn't hard to guess why they were scared. "Besides if this will give me a chance to follow my dream of becoming a Marine officer then I guess I have nothing to lose."

"Yosh, that's the spirit!" Naruto munched on the pear he purchased. "Now step on it, the faster we get to the Marine HQ the faster you become a Marine Agent, the faster I recruit Zoro and begin my journey to become Pirate King!"

And as the bespectacled male blinked at the extreme reaction the people around him and his friend had, once more, at the repeated mention of the name of the infamous swordsman, Naruto, meanwhile, munched on the remainder of his fruit before throwing the core away and then looking up, with a smile on his face, at the building that was coming up.

"Well, this is it." he looked at his friend and easily noted the well of emotions on said friends face. "So, Coby… you ready to take the first step towards achieving your life long dream?"

"H-hai!" raising up his glasses, Coby wiped the tears that formed in his eyes. "I can't believe it! After all these years, I'm finally going to achieve my life long goal!"

"Well you aren't gonna do that if you don't move a muscle." easily Naruto hopped up and grabbed the ledge of the tall fence before climbing it. "Now come on, I wanna cash in Avilda's bounty and find Zoro." unfortunately for the blond Coby remained rooted on where he was and as the blond noted this he sat on the ledge he had climbed with a frown on his face. "Oi what's wrong Coby, getting cold feet?"

"N-no it's not that I-" Coby suddenly regained the nervous air from before, which was evident from the way he looked away from the blond while rubbing his hand with the other. "What if there's no one there?"

"It's a Marine HeadQuarter, there's bound to be someone there." Naruto stated in a deadpan. "But if you're scared, I _could_ just follow you inside; that way, you'd have the confidence to actually go through with it."

"Hey you, blondie!" unfortunately, before Coby could reply, a new voice caught their attention and forced the pair to pause. "You're an eyesore; get lost. I don't need ants bothering me right now."

And as the said blond in question turned to the source of the voice speaking to him, he found himself staring at a man garbed in a pair of green trousers tucked into green boots, what seemed to be a plain white shirt with three buttons undone at the collar, a green haramaki (which was wrapped around his waist), and a green bandanna that was wrapped around his head. He was a rather muscular man that looked pretty scruffed up with his body covered in bruises, scraps, and dirth and at the moment, he was tied on a cross with both arms tied along the horizontal branch.

"A dark bandanna and a haramaki around his waist…" Naruto jerked up in surprise; and turned to see that when he was quietly observing the tied up male, Coby had climbed up next to him. "That's Roronoa Zoro!"

"Really, that's Zoro?" the blond squinted his eyes. "Huh, I don't know what I was expecting but he doesn't look so scary."

Before more could be said, Naruto's ears twitched and he, along with Coby, heard something hit the side of the wall to their left. And as they looked to see what it was, they saw a little girl with a ladder climbing over the wall before looking over at the blond and Coby, placing her index finger to her lips telling them to be quiet and then facing forward before throwing a rope over the wall which she climbed over and down before running over towards the man tied up on the cross with a smile on her face, despite the fact that the man in question didn't look quite happy to see her.

"What do you want?" he said in a harsh voice. "Get the hell out of here."

"No." the girl stood her hound despite the look she got. "I thought you may be getting hungry now so, I made you a couple of rice balls!"

"You got a death wish kid? Scram," he said to her, but she didn't look like she was going to budge an inch. "I'm not hungry!"

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up. Here," she held up the two rice balls she brought with her. "I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they're fine."

"I don't care about how much effort you put into making that thing, I'm not hungry so get lost!"

"But-"

"Don't make me kick your ass little girl!" Zoro yelled causing the blond watching to narrow his cerulean blue eyes at him before it shifted to the gates of the marine base as they began to open and three figures could be seen entering. "Now now, no one likes a bully."

That last comment was said by the man in the middle of two marines. "Rornona Zoro, you seem to be handling this well. Don't you agree?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the group that just entered the base. For some reason, he didn't have a good feeling about them. "Looky here, some tasty rice balls."

"That's not for you!" the little girl screamed at the man who snatched one of her rice balls and bit down on the rice ball before making a face, soon after, told the spiky haired blond that those rice balls didn't taste good and it seemed like he was right when his fellow blond spat the pieces he ate out. "Ahh! Too sweet! It's packed with sugar! You're supposed to use salt when you're making rice balls you idiot, salt!"

"But… but..." the little girl muttered, looking as though she had her heart broken from the scream of the blond man who'd snatched the other rice ball from her before throwing it on the floor and stomping on it causing the little girl to visibly cry. "I thought it would taste better sweet."

"It seems you haven't read the notice posted today." the suit wearing blond ignored the display of emotions though as he pulled out a folded poster from his jacket, unfurled it from its folded state, and read its contents out loud. "Anyone found aiding a criminal in any way will be executed signed Captain Morgan." the man noticed the girl flinching at Morgan's name and chuckled. "So It seems even you know my dad's name." this got Naruto's attention but his fellow blond didn't notice. "Well... it shouldn't be a surprise given all the good he's done for this place. Oi, throw her over the fence."

"H-hai!" the soldier the other blond ordered, saluted hesitantly before picking up the little girl and whispering into her ears. "Sorry."

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the marine toss the girl over the fence and before she hit the ground, he hopped off the fence and reached out to grab her before he pulled his body towards the girl to shield her as he dropped to the ground on his back.

"It's alright, I've got you." and as he got up from the ground, he carefully dropped the girl on the ground before patting her head. "Are you okay?"

"H-hai!" the little girl sniffed before she smiled at him. "Thank you mister."

"Coby," as the girl in his arms calmed down, Naruto turned to the approaching pink haired boy. "Why don't you take this little girl home, I'll catch up with you later."

And as Coby tended to the girl, as per Naruto's request, the blond hopped over the fence and then onto the courtyard before frowning, as he noticed a certain lack of someone, while stepping towards the bound green haired man who looked up at the blond with his own frown. .

"Damn," Naruto muttered. "I was really hoping to give that jerk a good punch."

"What the hell do you want?" Zoro frowned. "Didn't I tell you to get lost?"

"Those guys, they left you publicly humiliated," Naruto stated, staring at Zoro through narrowed eyes. "And you let them do that. Are you really a bad guy? Are you really strong? If so, then why did you let that happen? Why haven't you broken out of these shackles? I would have escaped in less than 30 minutes."

"I can break out whenever I want to." the green haired man growled. "And I've obviously got more willpower than you. I'm going to survive this, you can count on it. So get the hell out of here and mind your own business!"

"Well," the blond passed the bound man and was about to head towards the Marine Base. "Suit yourself."

"Hold on a bit." the words of Zoro got the blond to pause, however, and tilted his head. "Could you… hand me that?"

"Hm?" and when the blond turned to see what he was asking for he couldn't help but blink in surprise. "You're gonna eat this? It's just a clump of dirt now."

"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro yelled causing Naruto's eye to twitch before he picked up the rice ball and feed it to bound man, while doing his best not to sock the said bound man in question right in the jaw. "Thanks. Tell the little girl 'they were delicious. They were the best rice cakes I've ever had'."

**.ooO0Ooo.**

"Really?" the said little girl in question gasped in excitement. "He said that?!"

"Yup," a grinning Naruto replied. "It's like he didn't care if it was stepped on and mushed. For someone to go that far… he's okay in my books."

About 15 minutes later, following his arrival to Shells Town, Naruto Uzumaki found himself having a meal in Ririka's Cafe and conversing with the daughter of said owner, why? Well, that's because shortly after turning in Avila's bounty after releasing her from the scroll he placed her in (which surprised the marines gathered) he traced down Coby and the little girl he saved, whose name turned out to be Rika, back to the little girl's mother's restaurant before, after ordering something to eat, passing on Zoro's message to the girl who, obviously, was very happy to hear what the swordsman thought of their meal.

"Hmm," a frowning Coby, meanwhile, was starting to change his view about the man he heard so much about. "Is Zoro really as evil as they say he is?"

"No!" in defiance, the little girl stomped her foot. "They spared us and tied him up instead."

"Ah," the blond blinked. "What happened?"

"It's all Helmeppo's fault, he's Captain Morgan's son." and at that, Naruto remembered the wimpy blond man in pink who said he was the man who claimed to be the son of the Marine Captain back when he first met Zoro; and as this was going on, Rika, meanwhile, remembered and vocally recited the events that led Zoro to the position he was in. "Helmeppo keeps kicking and punching him while he's tied up there. I… I…"

"I see," Coby's frown deepened as his mind processed Rika's tale. "So that's what happened."

Unfortunately, the sound of glass shattering pause any conversation going on and as the group turned to the source, Naruto's eyebrows twitched in what seemed to be anger because he, along with Coby and Rika, found themselves staring at a smugly strutting Helmeppo who had two marine soldiers flanking him while they - that is Helmeppo and his posse - strode into the establishment until the blond in the suit decided to grab a chair, sit on it, and cockily place his legs on a table next to the said sit in question.

"Huh," Naruto muttered, drawing the attention of the two children. "So that's why I smelt an annoying amount of womens perfume I felt like punching."

"I'm hungry!" Helmeppo, meanwhile, missed the words of his fellow blond. "We're gonna help ourselves to a free meal, so hurry up and give us wine! I don't have all day."

The whisker faced blond forced a small sigh from his lips before he leaned back, tilted his straw hat a bit in front of his face, and watched - with an impassive look - as the one serving the idiot son did so quickly and with a look of fear on their face while ugh… _'Helmeppo'_... spoke.

"That's it, make sure not to spill a drop," said blond idiot, meanwhile, accepted the cup of wine he was being served. "And since I feel like I'm in a generous mood, I've decided to give that Zoro a break from our deal by putting him out of his misery tomorrow; you guys should be thanking me because it's been getting boring around here, right? Me providing you guys a show every once in a while is sure to liven up the place, right? Right?"

The answer he received was his face smashing into the table he rested his feet on courtesy of the whisker faced, cerulean blue eyed blond who, much to the shock of those watching, appeared behind Helmeppo in the blink of an eye and a yellow flash of light after the said blond in question, aka Helmeppo, finished his sentence.

"Helmeppo-sama!" one marine stated, just as the other and he rushed to the downed male. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-you attacked me!" a backwards scrambling Helmeppo stated as he shakily pointed his finger at Naruto. "Don't you know that I'm Captain Morgan's son!?"

"And you think that's enough to scare me?" Naruto, meanwhile, scoffed. "Dream on you pathetic excuse of a human flesh. Even if your 'daddy' was some big-shot Marine, you think I'd hold myself back from kicking your spineless ass?"

"I'll have my daddy execute you!" the scared Helmeppo scrambled to his feet with help from the two marine guards. "Just you wait! I'll make sure you pay for this!"

"What have you done Naruto-san?!" said blond, meanwhile spat on his side as an obviously scared Coby shakily spoke out from behind him as Helmeppo and the two marines rushed out of the establishment. "Do you realise that you've just painted a target on your back!?"

"I'm a pirate Coby," Naruto replied. "If it wasn't going to happen today, it would have happened later. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do."

He ignored the protests of Coby and the little girl as they tried to call him and tell him to reconsider and at least hide until the issue blew over as he left the building and - after walking for a few minutes - he found himself staring at a familiar looking bound male who was looking up at him from his trapped position.

"Oh, it's you again." Zoro was the said familiar male in question. "I thought I told you to leave me alone. What do you want?"

"I have an offer for you," Naruto stated, earning a blink from the man he was speaking to. "That idiots son was never going to allow you to live till the end of your deal. He was going to have you executed tomorrow."

"That sniveling little bastard!" Zoro yelled, struggling and thrashing around his bindings to try and break free but it was obvious that he was too weak to even make a dent. "When I get my hands him, he's going to wish his daddy flushed him down the toilet the second he was born!"

"Oh and by the way, there's more." the blond scratched his cheek with a finger. "When I heard it I kind of used his face to smash a table... so there _is _a chance that he _might_ switch the execution up to today."

"Wait," the green haired man blinked, "What?"

"Um…" Naruto looked away. "Yeah."

"Let me out!" Zoro yelled, struggling even more. While he was touched that the man he just met would go so far for him, he was quite ticked off that said male in question is the reason he _might_ be executed today. "Let me out so that I can kick your ass, and then kick that spineless bastards ass!"

"Now when you put it like that…" the blond folded his hands over his chest. "Why should I even consider freeing you? I mean, there's always the option that I could just leave you here to die to save myself the trouble."

"Why you little," Zoro growled before he took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Fine. You have my attention. Earlier, you said that you have an offer for me. What is it?"

"See? Wasn't so hard now was it?" Naruto smirked, earning a look from Zoro. "Anyways, I am putting together a Pirate Crew and I am looking for people to join. The offer was for you to be my First Mate. My goal is One Piece but seeing as I can't possibly do that on my own… well… you get the idea. So what's your answer?"

"Fine," Zoro sighed, after a few moments of pondering. "But I can't really leave this place without my swords which that idiot son took the minute he stuck me here. If you can get them back, I'll swear my allegiance to you and your crew."

"Really!?" an excited Naruto grinned. "Sweet! Wait here for a few minutes, I'll be right back!"

And with that, what seemed to be a wall of gold flames swirled to life around the blond, much to Zoro's shock, as he, the blond, slightly bent his knees and then sprung up into the air like a rocket, shooting upwards into the sky until he reached the roof of the marine base where it remained as he, Naruto, watched as every marine present on the base could be seen raising what seemed to be a giant statue made of wood while standing off to the side and looking at his men working, was the one the statue was modelled after, aka the Captain in charge of the marine base, aka Marine Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan: a very tall muscular, intimidating man with blonde hair, a steel jaw, and a right hand that seemed to be replaced by a huge steel ax - that went right through his forearm - and an outfit that consists of the normal marine outfit that was covered by a large, billowing, coat like a cape.

"Now stand it up men!" the form of Helmeppo could be seen crying on the ground behind his much more intimidating father. "Display my greatness for the world to see!"

"Greatness?" everyone on the roof paused, and blinked in surprise at the voice before they turned to the source to find Naruto staring at them. "All I see is some baseless poistering. I thought Marines were supposed to be selfless and serving to the people no matter who they were. If this is what the marines are supposed to be about then Coby should probably get another dream."

"I…is he flying?" one stated, just as another wondered, "What the hell kind of freak is he!?"

"Who are you to question my greatness!?" and while his men were in awe and surprise, Morgan, however, was angry as his mind processed the blonds words. "With this axe-hand of mine, I have taken down villains capable of taking over villages! An insignificant ant like you is nothing compared to my awesome might!"

"And while I would love _nothing_ more than to brutally prove how wrong you are," an eye rolling Naruto stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have something more important to deal with, and it involves that idiot of yours."

"Oto-san, kill him!" a finger pointing Helmeppo quickly hid behind his father. "He's the one I was talking about! He's the one who hurt me earlier!"

"I see… so you're one of the two who's challenging my rules." Morgan narrowed his eyes at the blond smirking at him with not an inch of fear on his face. "Well then, after I kill you, I'll make sure to take care of that little girl to show those weaklings not to challenge me again."

"_You_, kill _me_?" Naruto snorted. "Please. Let me show you a sample of the power you're dealing with."

And the blond, following those words, brought his hands in front of his chest, cupped it, and then flexed his fingers which (in response), caused a ball of golden fire to spark and dance without burning the skin of the one who summoned it much to the awe of those watching the display which, of course, quickly shifted to fear and rage as the ball of fire violently ignited the statue the minute said ball of fire made contact with it right after it was thrown by the blond.

"Kill him!" Morgan roared angrily as he shook in rage. "Kill him now!"

"Good luck with that." a snorting Naruto stated before he shot, in flight, at Helmeppo and renched him from the back of his hiding place. "You, though, you're coming with me."

"After him you ingrates!" Morgan ordered as the whisker faced blond disappeared into the staircase leading to the roof of the base. "Make sure he doesn't escape! I want him brought back to me immediately!"

"Captain Morgan!" one of the marines yelled, just as some others chased after Naruto. "There's someone in the crucifixion yard!"

"What?" said captain in question snarled, before turning towards said place in question and seeing that there was indeed an unidentified being heading towards Zoro. "I'm surrounded with nothing but traitors."

"Alright brat!" meanwhile, as Morgan was giving orders to his men, Naruto, who had moved faster than the marines could track to retrieve Helmeppo and leave, was at the moment, in a hallway with his fellow blond screaming behind him as he, Helmeppo, was dragged on the ground. "Tell me where the hell you stashed Zoro's swords."

"Alright I'll tell you, I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me on the ground!" and as said blond, Naruto, did that, Helmeppo whimpered. "It's in my room. It's the door coming up on your left!"

Eventually they came upon the said door in question and when Naruto kicked it open, tossed Helmeppo and looked around, ignoring that the room and everything within it looked kind of girly (which made the blond wonder if Helmeppo lied to him to throw him off) he found the item he was looking for sitting braced on a wall next to a window.

"There!" and as he looked out of the window, his eyes widened as in the courtyard where Zoro was tied up, a very scared Coby was surrounded by Marines and Captain Morgan who stood behind his men as they took aim and were prepared to fire their guns. "Sorry but none of my friends are getting killed on my watch… but first..."

He crossed his right index and middle finger together and in response, a cloud of smoke popped up from beside him before it eventually died down to reveal an exact duplicate of the whisker faced blond who-the duplicate that is-grinned at the man who created him before nodding and then disappearing from the room in a swirl of leaves while the other blond, who wasn't the knocked out Helmeppo, quickly fastened the three swords on his back before he hopped on the window's ledge. braced himself and, like before in the courtyard, propelled himself towards Zoro and Coby using an unknown force that shattered the window still he was previously on.

_[Minutes Earlier…]_

Coby, sneaking into the Marine Base just as Naruto grabbed Helmeppo, rushed towards Zoro with one goal in mind - freeing him - and because he knew that the marines would be busy with his blond friend, he decided to use this time to act hence his braving through the courtyard until he reached the bound Zoro who looked at the boy in confusion.

"Oi, kid," Zoro frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Please escape, Zoro-san." he, Coby, stated as he started to untie Zoro's bindings. "I can't stand by and watch these marines anymore. I want to be a righteous Marine!"

"What the hell are you talking about brat?!" the bound man, however, snapped. "If you untie me, they'll kill you! You don't have to involve yourself in this! That Straw Hat blond's all the help I need!"

"Ah, so you've already decided to join Naruto-san's crew? Thank goodness." Coby smilled, before frowning. "Then that means he's going to need your help and you can't help him like this."

"Hold it right here!" just as he was about to continue loosening Zoro's bindings, Coby, along with the still bound Zoro, froze at the sound of an angry voice, multiple footsteps marching, and multiple weapons clicking. "For the crime of treason against me, you will both be executed immediately!"

And as the pair turned to the source, they found themselves staring at the firing ends of multiple rifles being aimed at them by their wielders while the Morgan, the captain, stood a few feet behind with an intimidating look on his face.

"Today has been an interesting day," Morgan muttered, glancing at the pink haired boy before his eyes rested on the man the said boy in question was trying to save. "Were the two of you and that Strawhat brat conspiring to execute a coup d'etat?"

"I always fight my battles on my own!" Zoro growled, trying to mask his fear with boldness. "Unlike you who brags from behind his troops while they do the fighting."

"Don't underestimate me Roronoa Zoro." as he held his axe hand, Morgan smirked viciously. "You're no match for my incredible power. Take aim… Fire!"

_[Now…]_

_'I can't die here!'_ a teeth gritting Zoro thought as he closed his eyes, clenched his fists and looked away. _'I can't die here! Where the hell are you… Captain!?'_

"Sorry," and, from the fact that he heard the sound of the gun firing but didn't feel bullets piercing his skin, Zoro opened his eyes, only to meet the back of a very familiar spiky haired blond with his arms and legs spread wide while the bullets that were supposed to pierce his skin, dropped to the ground deformed as their target remained unarmed. "But I ain't quite in the mood of letting my _First Mate _die just quite yet."

"Just…" Zoro gulped. The fact that he was so close to death was still fresh in his mind. "Who the hell are you!? What are you?"

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" the Strawhat wearing, whisker faced blond grinned. "And I'm the guy who's gonna be Pirate King!"

"If bullets won't work then use your swords!" Morgan roared, breaking the moment of silence at the whisker faced blond's declaration. "I don't care how you do it but make sure you kill him! Anything but will be considered treasonous!"

But just as the marines-shortly after they all drew their swords-charged at Naruto, Zoro and Coby, before they could reach the trio, the now freed Zoro jumped in front of the pair who'd saved him and intercepted the said marines in question's charge before holding their swords with the three swords (much to the surprise of Naruto) in his position with one of the three in his mouth by the hilt, and the other two swords in his two hands.

"Make one move, and you all die." Zoro spoke in a cold voice that made a few of the marines behind him to start crying before returned his attention towards Naruto. "Today, I officially become a criminal because I fought against the marines. So I'll become a pirate, _that_ I can promise you but I want to make one thing clear: while I might be working with you from now on, I will dedicate myself to fulfilling my ambition."

"Oh?" Naruto blinked. "And what's that?"

"To be the World's Greatest Swordsman." Zoro declared. "Because becoming anything less is something I'll never accept."

"And as the future King of Pirates," the whisker faced blond smirked. "I'll expect nothing less from my First Mate."

"What the hell are you waiting for!?" everyone's attention was snapped by Morgan's voice. "Kill them all!"

Unfortunately for Morgan, all the marines, instead of obeying his order, backed away from Zoro, allowing the green haired man to catch his breath, and Coby to properly take cover as Naruto took his stance next to his first mate.

"Sir, we can't beat them," one Marine, meanwhile, said as another added. "Yeah, they're monsters! One of them can fly and shoot fireballs and the other is the Pirate Hunter. We'll only die if we face them!"

"This is a direct order!" stated an angry Morgan who shook with rage. "Every marine who is spouting weakness, pull out your gun and shoot yourselves in the head!"

"Yeah… no." and using a trick he picked up from his time sailing as a pirate - prior to his arrival in the East Blue - the whisker faced blond sent an invisible pulse of energy that washed over the entire courtyard and knocked out anyone who was unfortunate to encounter it except for a confused Zoro, Coby, and a very surprised Morgan who looked around to see all of his men knocked out with foam pouring out of their mouths. "As a Pirate I'm against the marines, but I can't stand by and let them take their own lives on the orders of a 'Scum Leader' who cares more about enriching and protecting himself than the people he's supposed to protect."

"Y-you, just now!" a stuttering Morgan took a step back, quivering in fear at the approaching blond who's atmosphere was a lot different from what it was a few seconds ago. "Was that Conquerors Haki? Just h-how do you have that?!"

"Well… when you've been part of a crew with a crazy bunch of bastards," Naruto clenched his right fist and cocked his hand back. "You eventually up a few things."

And with a metal shattering punch, Morgan was sent flying across the courtyard until his body was knocked out the minute he crashed into the Marine Base's entrance gate. Zoro was quick to end the life of Helmeppo the minute he woke up and tried to avenge the loss of his father. Coby, meanwhile, was silent as he watched the proceedings from his spot.

**.ooO0Ooo.**

And shortly after their successful victory against the might of Morgan's Power, Naruto, Coby, and Zoro (who was passed out because he hadn't eaten for three weeks) retreated to the restaurant Ririka's mother owned where they - Naruto and Zoro - were treated like heroes by the citizens gathered, and treated to free meals the moment the report that Morgan and Helmeppo were killed which means that they, the citizens, were free from Morgan's dictatorship.

Of course they would celebrate their freedom.

Anyways right after Zoro regained his consciousness, the party officially began and, along with Naruto, and Coby, he ordered enough booze and food that would feed him for the days he starved on the late Helmeppo's 'bet' while Naruto ordered enough food to stuff him for a whole week and Coby, being the more mannered of the duo, ordered something light while he watched the proceedings with a smile on his face despite the thoughts going on in the pink haired boys mind.

"What a meal!" Zoro patted his stuffed stomach in satisfaction. "Not eating a meal for three weeks sure makes a guy hungry!"

"I'll say." Naruto smirked at his first mate. "You've eaten enough to feed a family of 10 but considering my experience, I'm not one to complain."

"Both of you can have as much as you want," a softly smiling Ririka stated, "You did save our town after all."

"Yeah, yeah!" her daughter, Rika, chirped. "You guys were great back there!"

"And I'm gonna become better cuz I'm gonna become the Pirate King." Naruto grinned. "And I'll have an awesome crew to back me up!"

"Speaking of which," Zoro frowned. "How many shipmates do you have apart from me?" he asked. "I know you called me your First Mate but is that a position you chose to assign to me… or am I really the only member of your pirate crew right now?"

"Well at the moment there's you," Naruto stated. "But don't worry! 'Cuz by the time we reach the Grand Line, our crew's gonna be a lot bigger! Especially 'cuz they're two other people I'm planning on adding later on."

"Of all the," the green haired male rubbed his brows in annoyance. "Do we at least have a ship?"

"Sure, it's that one way over there!" the blond was pointing to the small sailboat that was docked on the port of the Island. "_But_ if things went well according to plan, I should be having something bigger and stronger any moment from now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Zoro's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Something that declares our stance as Pirates," Naruto stood up from his chair, earning a quirked eyebrow from his crewmate. "Meaning that we should leave right now before those Marines decide to take us in."

"Aww but do you really have to leave Oni-san!?" Rika pouted. "Even the Marines were suffering under Morgan. I'm sure that if you ask nicely, they'll let you stay!"

"Rika-chan, even if they saved the marines and our town from Morgan's ruling, they still ended the life of a Marine Captain." a frowning Ririka stated to her daughter. "And something like that isn't going to be swept under the rug, no matter how crooked the marine in charge may be."

"She's right." Coby stated, watching with a frown on his face as Zoro got up from his seat. "They might have saved this place but they're pirates."

"Which means that as much as we want to stay in order to relax," the green haired man continued. "We can't. Isn't that right Captain?"

"Yup, yup!" a grinning Naruto ignored the protest his words brought from the gathered crowd as he tilted his head back to look at Coby. "But think of this farewell as more of a 'see you later' kind of deal, as in, Coby, the next time we meet, you better be a marine officer with a high official standing."

"H-hai!" Coby forced himself not to cry as he stood at attention. "I won't disappoint you Naruto-san!"

"Hey, you there, we heard you fellas are actually pirates," though, before Zoro and Naruto could leave Ririka's shop, a group of marines marched in front of them with the marine, who Naruto guessed was the highest ranking officer in the base after Morgan, stepping up to speak to the pair of them. "Is this rumor actually true?"

"Yup." Naruto smiled. It seemed like they hadn't discovered his little… _escapade_ because they seemed to calm. Best to leave right before they did then. "I just gained a new ally today too and I'm hopping on getting more by the time I reach the Grand Line."

"We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all for so long," the marine speaking, stated, obviously wishing he did not have to do this but he had to follow protocols. "However, now that we know you are pirates, as Marines, we can not sit idly and watch as you go about your business therefore you and your crew will have to leave this town immediately and out of respect for what you have done, we will not report you to HeadQuarters."

"That's alright we were just about to leave anyways before you showed up." Naruto stated, raising his hand to stop everyone from protesting the marines decision. "Remember what I said guys? Even if I'm leaving now, think of this as sort of a 'see you later' instead of a farewell 'cuz we're definitely gonna see each other again in the near future."

And with that, the blond and Zoro retreated from the store, walking all the way to the ports where the small sail ship that got Zoro to pause briefly, before he sighed in resignation, and then climbed on what was supposed to be his temporary pirate ship only to pause as he noticed a certain lack of… someone.

"Oi," he glanced at the blond. "Aren't you getting on?"

"Nope." and at that, Naruto cupped his hands in front of him before waiting a few seconds and then watching as an orb of gold energy wisped into existence, something that surprised Zoro. "I have something else planned."

"What the hell's that?" a confused Zoro stated, then he turned to look at Naruto with a pair of narrowed eyes. "What the hell's up with you? How're you doing this?"

"I ate a devil fruit." Naruto stated, pushing the orb towards Zoro before spreading his hands and then watching as the orb encased both the swordsman, and then sailboat. "It gives me the ability to generate, control and manipulate the properties of the sun which includes gravity, plasma, and light."

"A Devil Fruit, huh?" Zoro leaned back and watched as the blond took off to the skies in flight. Oh yeah he was still surprised at that, as he was surprised that the bubble was hovering up as his captain but now that he had an idea of what was going on he wasn't too surprised because in this kind of world, you can have any type of Devil Fruit power. "But to have that kind of ability… what kind of star were you born under? And why do I have a feeling that you're just going to keep on surprising me?"

And with a smirk on his face to reply Zoro's question Naruto shot away from the island in flight, leaving nothing but a trail of yellow light behind for the group of soldiers and Coby who had arrived and saluted the pair as they departed.

.

**Authors Note**: Expect three more new stories to come up in the near future, at least before this year ends; and yes, they're all going to be crossovers. As for this story, no, Kizaru has not lost his fruit to Naruto, for those of you who would probably think that instead Naruto ate a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to create, shape, and manipulate the properties of the sun but that's not all it does. Keep posted to find out more if you're interested.

.

**PS: **In this universe, Luffy was watched after by his father Dragon so while Luffy isn't the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he still exists in this story. And because of this slight dilation, Ace and Sabo were alone on Dawn Island but that does not mean that Naruto does not know who Ace or Sabo are, infact, like Luffy, he bonded with them as brothers only he bonded with them at a different time and different place but the kinship is still there.

.

**PPS: **I wanted to add an Omake featuring the adventure of Naruto's clone but I decided to do that in the next chapter. I hope this story gets even more response than what my **Young Justice: Maelstrom** got though. And yes, in addition to his light based abilities, Naruto has Haki, and he still has the ability to Manipulate Chakra; in fact, said ability was made easier thanks to his Devil Fruit. Does Naruto have a dojutsu though? Again, keep posted to find out.

.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

.

**After Credit Scene**

.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed in relief, enjoying the feel of the breeze as it brushed through his hair and skin as he became one with the wind.

"Oi Captain, heads up!" he looked down at Zoro who, at the moment, was sitting in the sailship floating within the bubble he created. "There's a Marine Ship coming up. Are we going to take out everyone on board and steal their ship?"

"Like the initiative, but no." the blond stated, flying towards the said ship in question. "Remember when you asked me about our ship and I said I have something bigger? Well that's it: say hello to the ship that's gonna take us to the Grand Line!"

"You…" the green haired male blinked in surprise, then he frowned in confusion. "Stole a Marine Ship? When the hell did you have time to do that!? Aside from when you left after you gave me those rice balls, I was with you the whole time until we left."

"Take a look at the guy at the helm of the Ship." Naruto stated and Zoro did as his captain asked with a pair of narrowed eyes as they inched closer and closer to said ship. "Who does he look like?"

"Y-you!" the green haired male reeled back in shock, because the one steering the wheel was none other than Naruto himself, but… but… "But you're here! And you're there! How the hell can you be in two places at once?"

"Remember back when I said that I can create, control and manipulate the properties of light?" Naruto asked, earning a raised eyebrow from his conversation partner. "Well, that there is another example on how I can use my Devil Fruit. Say hello to my light clone."

"Sup boss," the said clone gave a wave while wearing a grin on its face as his creator and Zoro finally arrived at the ship he, the clone, stole, with the said creator in question hovering right above the deck, and the sailboat containing the green haired male hovering right next to the ship. "As you requested, one fully stocked Marine Ship with a vault containing scrolls containing the loot I managed to get my hands on."

"Yosh!" this Naruto stated, with a grin as he released the bubble around the sailboat Zoro sat in halfway so that the said green haired crew mate in question could hop onto the deck of their new ship. "And now that we have a fully stocked cruise ship, I can say our carriers as pirates officially begin!"

"And while I don't mind becoming a pirate," Zoro stated as he strolled on the deck of his new ship, glanced at the sailboat that gave a bit splash as it dropped on the ocean when the bubble around it disappeared completely (he was very uncomfortable with flying, despite the fact that he didn't show it) and then back at the clone and their creator who paused from their conversation to look at him. "Are we going to do something about the colour scheme and sail? 'Cuz we don't want people thinking that we're marines when it's the opposite."

"Oh that? Yeah, we're gonna do something about it eventually." and as the clone in front of him disappeared with a loud pop of smoke, Naruto turned to Zoro who, he noted, quirked an eyebrow no doubt at the way he dismissed his duplicate. "Unfortunately, seeing as the base didn't have the tools I could use, we're gonna have to sail like this for a while, until at least we get to the next island, in the meantime… why don't we familiarize ourselves with our new ship?"

"Yeah, you do that," the tiredly yawning Zoro eyed the crows nest as he walked up to the mast it sat on. "As for me? I think it's time I caught up in some lost sleep."

And at that, Naruto shrugged before went on to explore his new ship.

.

**End.**


End file.
